New Order
New Order is the first episode of Season 2 and the 27th episode of Code Lyoko. It aired on September 19, 2005. Synopsis After discovering Aelita's link to the supercomputer and the inability to shut off the supercomputer that stems from it, Jeremie works hard to find new and better ways to fight X.A.N.A.. To that end, he develops new vehicles for the group. He also develops a new tower-scanning program that instantly detects activated towers, allowing Aelita to live on Earth full time. While on Lyoko using their new vehicles for the first time, they encounter a new creation of monsters X.A.N.A has made, the tarantulas as named by Odd. While adjusting to her new life, the class takes a trip to the nearby woods for a scientific field trip. Ulrich wants to partner up with Yumi while rehearsing lines as a way to tell her how he feels about her, but she's already partnered up with a new kid named William. He comes from another school, having been expelled from it, inciting jealousy in Ulrich. During the field trip, Aelita and Jeremie partner up. Jeremie is forced to retrieve his laptop to be alerted to a possibly X.A.N.A attack, leaving Aelita in the woods. Meanwhile, Ulrich is observing and watching Yumi and William on their assignment. Despite Odd's encouragement that Yumi is "crazy about him (Ulrich)". Ulrich himself isn't so sure. Odd tells him how he can never figure his relationship with Yumi out and asks if they were going out together or not. Ulrich says "not really" describing it as "complicated". As he zooms his camera in on Yumi with William, he says that he bets that William "is completely snowing her". During this, William talks with Yumi. Saying that he wouldn't consider himself a "rebel" he's just "really rebellious", admitting that he got expelled from his previous school for putting up love letters all over the school ground. Yumi asks him if "love makes him crazy", he says that it makes him "totally insane", inciting a blush from Yumi. With Jeremie gone, Aelita is frightened by visions of wolves and takes off. At the academy, Jeremie gets to his laptop in time just to see an alert that X.A.N.A is attacking. In the woods, he calls Ulrich and Odd to let them know and asks if Yumi is with them. Ulrich says that he would prefer it that Jeremie would call Yumi himself. Jeremie calls Yumi as William continues to flirt with her, causing her to take off to join the others. Aelita is eventually lead to a house known as the Hermitage. There, she has even more visions and is attacked by X.A.N.A.. Once the others arrive to find her, they learn that X.A.N.A. has possessed the house and uses the variety of objects in it to attack them. During the attack and evading X.A.N.A's attacks them, they find Aelita unconscious in a sauna down in the basement. Just as they get to Aelita who becomes conscious, she warns them that it was a trap just as the metal door begins to close in order to trap them all inside and boil them. However, Odd manages to keep the door open long enough for Aelita to escape, but Ulrich and Yumi get trapped inside. Ulrich tells them to get to Lyoko and deactivate the tower, telling them it was their only hope to escape. Aelita and Odd then leave the house, where Aelita has a vision of a passageway that leads to the sewers. Her theory is proven correct, surprising Odd that she knew about it. While inside the boiler room, Ulrich questions Yumi's relationship with William, who insists he is only a friend as they slowly begin to pass out from the heat. Aelita and Odd come across trouble getting to the tower, but finally succeed in deactivating the tower, and Jeremie launches a return to the past just before Ulrich and Yumi die from the heat. Back at the school after completing their assignment, Jeremie asks Odd how his assignment with Ulrich went. Odd says it went fine, but that he had to keep dragging Ulrich away from William and Yumi saying, "Going back in time, didn't change anything there" while looking at Ulrich is watching Yumi say goodbye to William from the corner of his eye but looks away just as she approaches the group. Jeremie then tells Aelita he got a gift for her, showing her a gift wrapped tiny box. Aelita opens it to see a pink cell phone. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Nouvelle donne. *This is the first appearance of the Tarantula. *First appearance of William. *First use of the Overwing, the Overboard, and the Overbike. *Several scenes from season 1 (On Lyoko and earth) can briefly be seen in season 2's intro. Errors *Aelita is in her season 2-3 attire when being led out frim the house by Franz Hopper. Gallery New Order Ulrich and Odd new rides image 1.png|Odd and Ulrich ride their new vehicles. Meet the New Boy.jpg|Ulrich meets the new boy. William first appearance.png|William talking to Ulrich. New Order William and Yumi image 1.png|Yumi hangs out with the new boy, William. New Order New monster vs Odd image 1.png|Odd vs the new monster. New Order Ulrich spies on Yumi image 1.png|Ulrich spies on Yumi and William. New Order Yumi and William image 1.png|While the two draw plants and talk. Yumi 0075.jpg|Yumi blushing at William's statement about love make you crazy. Ulrich 0058.jpg|Ulrich answering Jeremie's call, still in a bad mood. New Order Jim shows Aelita her room image 1.png|Jim shows Aelita her new dorm room. New Order Aelita finds an exit image 1.png|Aelita and Odd find a secret passage in the Hermitage. New Order monsters guard the tower image 1.png|Tarantulas watch over an activated Tower. Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo4 r1 250.jpg|Aelita get a vision. New Order Aelita has a wolf vision image 1.png|Aelita has another vision! New Order Camera XANA watches Aelita image 1.png|X.A.N.A. watches Aelita through a camera. New Order Ulrich and Yumi trapped image 1.png|Ulrich and Yumi are trapped in a boiler room. Aelita and Odd must get to the Factory. New Order Charge up lasers image 1.png|The Tarantula charges up it's laser. It's Getting Hot.jpg|A weak Ulrich demands explanation about Yumi's relationship with William. Yumi in the Boiler Room.jpg|Yumi, which is in a weak condition as well, says they're just friends. New Order Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png|Jeremie and Aelita walk through the forest. New Order Hermitage return to the past image 1.png|A return to the past at the Hermitage. New Order Odd cat climb image 1.png|Odd climbing a rock in the Desert Sector. New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png|The Lyoko Warriors discussing in the Lab. Ulrich 0247.jpg|Ulrich defending himself from Tarantula's rapid-fire laser. Nouvelle donne 062.jpg|Ulrich is devirtualized by the Tarantula. The-Gang-Photos-code-lyoko-fan-club-24088797-500-400.jpg|Looking at Aelita's new pink cell phone. Video ca:Nou ordre es:El nuevo orden fi:Uusi järjestys fr:Nouvelle donne pl:Odcinek 27 "Nowy porządek" pt:Nova ordem ru:Новая жизнь Category:Episodes Category:Season 2